First Customer
by buffylehane
Summary: Ruby has a crush on Belle and is afraid to tell her. Ruby's POV. Set after the Curse is broken.


" _Beep beep beep_ ," my alarm clock went off at 6:30 letting me know it was time to get up. I hit the snooze button and sat up. _Fuck it's early_ I thought as I stretched and got out of bed. I put on my waitress uniform and fixed my hair then went downstairs to the diner to start my day.

"Good morning Ruby," Granny said as I walked in. "You're on time today. What a surprise," she said as she went to flip the diner sign from "closed" to "open".

I glared at her and growled a little. She knew very well why I was on time as I have been ever since the Curse broke. It was for our first customer who always came in early to get waffles and, if I was here, chat with me. It was the best time of my day and it put me in a good mood for the rest of the day so that I wouldn't get so pissed at some of our more annoying customers.

When the door bell chimed my heart skipped a beat as the short brunette strolled in. I hurried out of the kitchen with the plate of waffles and set them down on the counter in front of our first customer.

"Thank you Ruby," Belle said with a smile as she took a bite of her food, "I love the food in this world," she said in between bites, "I don't think I'll ever get over how good it is." She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes and a modest pair of heels that were the same color.

I laughed as she scarfed down her food. "It's my pleasure as always but don't eat too fast. If you really like the food eat slower and enjoy it," I suggested wanting her to slow down so that she could stay and talk. _Come on Ruby_ I scolded myself _just tell her you like her. The worst that could happen is her saying no so just say it_.

"While I would love to stay for a while and enjoy these, I have to got to the library. David wants me to try to find a way to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back from our world," she said as she finished her waffles. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and pulled her wallet out of her purse. "How much do they co-"

"They're on the house as always," I said cutting her off and hoping Granny didn't hear. She would kill me if he found out I hadn't been charging someone for their meal. I couldn't help it though; I liked her too much. _Tell her Ruby!_

Belle frowned a little. _God she was so cute when she did that!_ "Ruby, you never make me pay for them and I feel bad. Please just let me," she pleaded offering me a ten dollar bill.

"Nope," I said as I pushed her hand back, "your money's no good here."

She cocked her head and knitted her eyebrows obviously confused about the expression from this world I used. "But Rumple told me that this is what I pay with in this world," she said in a confused tone.

I laughed and booped her nose. "It's just an expression, silly," I said as I took her plate into the kitchen. _I have to tell her. I've wanted her since the Curse broke. Stop being such a wimp and say something._ Then Belle turned to leave but before she did I grabbed her arm loosely. "Wait," _fuck I'm actually doing this_ "I have something to tell you," I said nervously, biting my lip.

Belle turned back and looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "What is it Ruby?" she questioned.

"I uh...uhm…" I stuttered. _Jesus Ruby! Just say it!_ I took a deep breath and said "Belle, I really really like you and I get it if you don't feel the same way I just had to tell you…" I looked down knowing she would think I was weird. We didn't have relationships like this in the Enchanted Forest so there was no possible way she could like me back. _I've messed everything up. She won't even want to be friends after th-_ my thoughts were then cut off by Belle pressing her soft lips against mine.

We kissed for what seemed like hours before she pulled back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Of course I feel the same way. I've liked you from the very first time I met you," Belle said smiling widely and blushing a little.

"Y-you do?" I stammered, shocked that she did that.

Belle nodded. "Yes. I do," she said before kissing me softly. I tried to kiss back but she pulled away. "While I would love to spend the whole day doing this, I have to go to work and so do you. More customers will be coming in soon. But, could we continue this when you get off of work?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded quickly trying to stop my face from turning as red as my shorts. "That-that would be great," I answered with a smile, "I'll see you then." She kissed me on the cheek which only made my blush worse.

"Bye Ruby," she said with a wide smile as she turned and left.

"Bye Belle," I called after her. I then got back to work desperately trying (and failing) to banish the color from my cheeks. The door bell chimed again and the scent of cologne hit my nose. It was David. He sat down in a booth as I came out to greet him. "Hi David. What can I get you?"

He looked up at me and laughed at my scarlet red cheeks. "Well now I get why they call you Ruby!"


End file.
